pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Isabella Fanatic/My Next Story!
I'm writing a new story called 'A Platypus Quest'! It's about how Perry gets captured by an evil organization (no, not LOVEMUFFIN. I said EVIL) and Phineas and Ferb have to try to rescue him. I made a poster :) Story preview! Prologue: A dark, unrecognizable figure ran across the empty Danville streets at precisely midnight. Everything was pitch black, except for the soft yellow glow of the streetlights illuminating anything and everything that walked under them. The figure stopped at a large office building, grabbed hold of the side, and made its way up to one of the many windows. But in this window there was a light. Chapter 1: Mia Excalibur punched the password into the keypad and hopped through the window. She entered another password into a second, larger keypad, and sat down in a black leather swivel chair. "Ah, Mia," a voice said, as the large computer in front of her buzzed to life. "Sorry I'm late, Master X. There was a... setback," Mia said, looking down at her high heel shoes. "You'd better be sorry, Mia. I've had enough of your 'setbacks'. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" the mysterious voice said, as a picture of a teal platypus appeared on the computer screen. "This is Perry the Platypus, otherwise known as Agent P. He is very skilled in fighting. He could be valuable to our agency," said the voice. "Your mission, as one of our top agents, is to capture him and bring him back." Another picture came up on the screen, this time of a triangle-headed boy with red hair and a Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.-headed boy with green hair. "If you get his owners too, it's even better. Just look at their amazing inventions!" the voice said, as photos of giant machines became visible on the screen. "We could use them for so many things," Mia said in a monotone. "Capture them all and bring them back to me, pronto," said the voice. "I won't let you down, Master X," Mia said, jumping out of the chair and setting off on her mission. Chapter 2: Phineas Flynn sat in his backyard under a tree with his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher. They both sighed, bored. They had always known exactly what they should do every day, but today was proving to be harder. "Hey, where's Perry," Phineas said dully, not even as a question. Ferb shrugged. "That's IT!" Phineas exclaimed, sitting up straight and pointing his sharp nose towards his stepbrother. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Let's build a device to find out where Perry goes every day! A Perry tracker!" Ferb brightened at the sound of this. The two stepbrothers grabbed a tool set and got to work. Agent P walked along the Danville streets on his way to Dr. D's evil lab. As soon as he crawled in the window, he was stuffed in a potato sack."Thanks for letting me use your evil lab as a trap, Dr. Doof," a girl's voice said. "No problem... I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name, what was it?" Doof asked in his scratchy, obnoxious accent. "Mia Excalibur," the girl replied. "Have you ever noticed that your initials spell ME? Because Mia Excalibur is ME, well not ME, YOU, but then your name would have to be Yolanda Olivia Underling or something, but- WHOA! THAT'S MY NEMESIS! Where are you going with my nemesis?!" Doof yelled, as Perry felt the sack he was in being lifted up and taken out of the lab. Phineas screwed in the last screw on the Perry Tracker. "I think we're done, Ferb!" he said cheerfully. "Now to find out where Perry went today." Phineas turned the handheld machine on, activating a bigger computer-like machine hooked up to it. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked. "Voice accepted. Perry Tracker activating..." said the computer. "Perry Located." Ferb and Phineas looked at the machine. "Oh, you are SO busted!" Candace yelled, running into the backyard. "I'm gonna tell Mom you built a... what IS it?" "It's a Perry Tracker. Now we can finally know where Perry is!" Phineas explained. "Yeah, where DOES he go every day?" Candace asked. "Wanna find out?" Phineas pointed to the machine. "Fine..." Candace sighed, and stood behind her brothers. "Perry is at X Office Incorporated," the computer voice said. "What the heck is X Office Incorporated?" Candace asked. "Loading live video... complete," said the computer. A few minutes passed by. "Phineas, this is boring. We're staring at a building," Candace said impatiently, just as life came to the screen. A girl that looked like she was about 12 ran up to the building. She had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, wore black, tattered clothes, shiny black high heels, and an eyepatch. She carried a light brown potato sack with something moving inside it. A small, teal, helpless-looking, fedora-wearing animal with an orange beak poked its head out of the bag. "PERRY!" the siblings shouted. "Okay, guys, Perry's in danger," Candace said, trying not to panic. "That girl is obviously dangerous... though she DOES wear black well. We have to save Perry." Isabella skipped into the yard, jet black hair flowing behind her. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked, looking at Phineas and blushing. "Saving Perry, possibly saving the world in the process," Phineas answered frantically. "Um... cool! Can I help?" Isabella replied. "Sure. I have a feeling that we'll need all the help we can get." Tell me what you think! Be honest! :) Category:Blog posts